Mistletoe Matchmaker
by Mrs.OlyvietteSnape
Summary: Two-bit bought mistletoe and now he gets to play matchmaker on Christmas Eve.
1. Intro

It was Christmas at the Curtis house and the usual traditions were being completed. The annual hanging up of the Christmas lights; in which Darry and Dally would spend an hour trying to untangle the giant wad of Christmas lights, and then spending two more hours actually putting them up. Decorating the tree in which Two-bit would always steal the star and hide until Darry had to hold him upside down to get it from him. And lastly making the chocolate cake where everybody would get sick eating all the batter so there was only just enough left for the Christmas cake.

Oh and there's one more tradition that Two-bit started for the hell of it. He'd bought mistletoe at the grocery store for a dollar and if one of the guys brought a girl over for Christmas, the leafy-green plant would make its grand appearance and get them together. He hadn't been able to use it on Darry or Dally yet, but this year he was going to get his chance.


	2. Chapter 1

"How long've they been out there for?" Two-bit asked in boredom, staring out the window at the darkened silhouettes of Dally and Darry. "I mean seriously! It don't take three hours to put up lights!"  
"Lay off Two-bit," Soda said from the other side of the room where he and Ponyboy were putting lights on the tree, "Remember how bad that tangled heap of lights was last year? It's three times worse this year."

"Well I'm still itching to use that mistletoe I bought on one of them." He turned towards Rose and waggled his eyebrows at her, "How'd you like a good lip-lock with Dally eh?"

"You know we hate each other Two-bit! How much more awkward do you want to make Christmas huh?"

"I'll get you two together eventually," he said and rolled his eyes, "Is Claire coming over?" He directed his question at Soda.

Soda stopped what he was doing and thought for a minute before answering, "Yeah I think Darry invited her . . ."  
"Good. Darry's too uptight; he needs a good kiss from a pretty little broad like Claire."

"Two-bit, what would've happened if Darry had walked in when you said that?"  
"I'd have got my head kicked in." He declared and shot a glance at the door. "I think those lights still have about forty-five minutes left in them," Pony said from the window and Two-bit sighed.

"Minute Claire and Darry are standing or sitting next to each other, my little green friend here is gonna make it's grand appearance." Two-bit said and grinned, "Nice word eh? Appearance learned it from little miss genius over there." He jabbed his thumb over at Rose and she stuck her tongue out at him.

"So what if I skipped a couple grades, I can't help being smart!" Two-bit got up and walked over to her.

"Don't make me use this Rosie," he said and pulled the mistletoe from his pocket, "Cause I will." Rose sighed and kissed Two-bit's cheek.

"There happy?"

"Nope. I still think you and Dal need a good lip-lock." She sighed in exasperation and leaned against the counter. Two-bit stuffed the mistletoe in his pocket when he heard the door open and shuffling feet as Darry and Dally walked in.

"Glory that took longer then I thought it would," Dally said annoyed and collapsed in an armchair, "Damn lights were even more tangled then last year!" He turned towards Darry, "How did you get them more tangled then last year?"

"I have no idea," he muttered, "How's the tree Soda?"  
"Almost done . . . hey . . . where's the star?"

"Two-bit," Darry said and Two-bit grinned and handed it to Soda.

"There," Soda said and placed it on the top, "It's finally done."

"It looks good Soda," Two-bit said and shot a glance at Rose as she edged towards the tree, she was trying to steer clear of Dal, but Two-bit wasn't having any of that. She stood silently nest to Dallas until he happened to look up at her. His eye narrowed.

"Well Princess, come to ruin my day again?" She glared at him.

"I was looking at the tree, Texas, anything wrong with that?"

"Well you're bugging me by standing there."

"Stop being such an ass Dallas!" He stood up and grabbed the collar of her shirt.

"What did you say?" He pulled her face closer to his so his lips were mere inches from hers. "You better not have said what I thought you just said."

"What is your problem?" She asked in exasperation and he let go of her shirt.

"You. You're my problem Princess."

"Well get used to it Dally! My God you don't own the whole universe! You're so frigging self-centered I swear." He stared at her, his eyes blazing.

"C'mon Dal," Darry said uneasily, "Lay off. She's a girl."

"I. Don't. Care." Dallas said through clenched teeth and stepped towards her. "You want to say that again Princess?" He stepped towards her again and she backed up into the counter. "Princess," he said and put his hands on either side of her shoulders, "Miss Princess Rose, ruler of the universe and more pure than the Virgin Mary herself. You want to repeat what you just said right now?"

"Hey Dally," Two-bit said and snickered, "Before you completely knock her head in, look up." They both looked up to see a green leafy plant hanging above their heads. Dallas slowly moved his gaze downwards to rest on Rose, she looked slightly fearful, slightly annoyed.

"Just kiss me quickly," she said and looked away from him, "And we can forget I said anything." He laughed.

"I don't forget things that easily babe," he said and wrapped his arms around her waist, "This isn't going to be something you said that I will forget easily." She gulped and closed her eyes as he firmly pressed his lips onto hers. He expected himself to pull away from her and then walk away from everyone, but he surprised himself. Instead, he deepened the kiss and pulled her closer to his body.

"You aren't serious right . . ." Soda said and gawked at them, "Dally's not really making out with her right? They hate each other!"

"Soda," Two-bit said and laughed, "You would be amazed at what one lil piece of mistletoe will do." He looked at the door as it opened and Claire walked in. He grinned, "I've got one couple down, and one couple to go."

**A/N this fan fic has NOTHING to do with my other one, hate or love. I just liked the name Rose and I had a good idea, but anyways it isn't a sequel or a prequel to hate or love, it's just random. Thank you for reading it, I appreciate it, have a great day I'll update second chapter soon!**


	3. Chapter 2

"And how do you plan on getting Darry and Claire together?" Soda muttered out of the side of his mouth. Two-bit grinned.

"If I got Dally and Rose, mortal enemies for life, to make out with each other, I think I can get Darry to kiss Claire."

"Good luck," Soda said and Two-bit smiled and pulled another piece of mistletoe from his other pocket.

Dallas pulled away from her and stood staring into her eyes, his breath came quickly through his lungs and his mind was fantasizing with images he wouldn't normally be thinking of.

"Rose . . ." he said slightly awkwardly and grabbed her hand, "Come here." He started to pull her outside when his eyes landed on a grinning mistletoe-holding Two-bit. "I'll deal with you later Two-bit," he growled and opened the front door. He pulled Rose through it and shut it behind him before letting go of her hand and wrapping his arms around her waist. He pulled her up against the front of his body tenderly and stared deep into her eyes.

"Dally there's no more mistletoe," she said, "You don't have to pretend to kiss me again." She looked down but Dally pulled her face back up to his right as a tear rolled down her pale cheek.

"Rose," he said again and stroked her cheek gently with his thumb, "I'm sorry." Her eyes widened.

"What?"

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry for yelling at you. I'm sorry for hurting you. I'm sorry for being a self-centered no-goof hoodlum."

"Dally," she said and wrapped her arms around his neck, "It's okay! Some of that was my fault too."

"No. It's all my fault," he sighed, "I've liked you ever since Darry found you near death in the lot. I liked how you're so innocent, but you still try to act as tough as the rest of us." He looked away from her and then back, his eyes were glinting, "Princess do you still hate me?" She didn't reply immediately.

"Well . . ." she said and trailed off, "I-I don't hate you . . . but I don't like you either . . . I . . . I think I love you." He smiled slightly and touched his forehead onto hers.

"Good. Because I love you too." He kissed her again and fireworks erupted all around her. It felt like it was just her and him alone on an island where no one could find them.

"Should someone go out there and make sure that Rose isn't getting her head kicked in?" Steve said uneasily.

"Dally won't do that," Two-bit said, "He just made out with her, he's not gonna do anything."

"Merry Christmas?" Pony said uncertainly from next to the tree and everyone burst into laughter. Two-bit did a double take and then smiled. Darry and Claire were standing by the counter and Claire had her hand on her neck, she was blushing and a small smile was on her lips.

"Hey Soda," he said and elbowed him, "Look over at Darry and Claire." He snickered and Darry turned towards him.

"What's so funny Soda?"

"Nothing . . ."

"Sure there isn't."

He made to walk towards Soda but Two-bit yelled, "Hey Darry! Look up!" He did and so did Claire.

"Two-bit!" Darry said and then sighed. Claire was silent. She looked up at him and her cheeks tinted pink again. Darry sighed and leaned in towards her, he pressed his lips onto hers lightly but firmly. The second he kissed her, sparks shot all around him and electric currents flowed through his veins. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to his body, he deepened the kiss and held her against his chest lovingly.

The rest of the gang slowly backed out of the living room to leave them alone and they got outside to see Dally and Rose, not fighting for once. Soda smiled slightly at their position. They looked like lovebirds, Rose sitting next to him with her hand on his chest and her head under his chin, and Dallas with his arm wrapped around her shoulders.

"Looks like you owe me a thank you don't ya?" Two-bit said and Dally looked at him.

"Thanks Two-bit," Dallas said, "I owe you."

"No you don't, seeing you two not fighting for once is good enough reward for me." Dallas grinned.

"Where are you guys going?" He asked and Two-bit shrugged.

"We're gonna hang out here until Darry completely relaxes." He waggled his eyebrows again, "I got him and Claire under the mistletoe." He chuckled.

"Since when were you the official matchmaker huh Two-bit?"

"Since I bought that piece of mistletoe last year."

**A/N This be the end of it! Isn't it amazing what one piece of mistletoe'll do to a couple of people? Hehehe have great day thank you for reading! By the way, Claire is nineteen, Darry is twenty-one in this story.**


End file.
